A Quiksilver Eternity Under Amethyst Skies
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: Draco Malfoy is already dreading his 5th year at Hogwarts when a strange new girl appears. This burgundy haired young woman just happens to have the same schedule as our silver haired hero. Maybe his 5th year won't be so boring after all...
1. Quiksilver Meets Amethyst

~*A Quiksilver Eternity Under Amethyst Skies*~

Gwynneth de Lioncourt

Draco sighed as he looked over his fifth year schedule. Another boring year at a school that allowed mudbloods to train there. How could the other purebloods stand it?! 

He shook his head as he looked at the other students at the Slytherin table. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were nearby, like they were every year. He looked to the Gryffindor table and sneered at Potter and Weasley. The mudblood, Granger, didn't even need to be mentioned. If it weren't for that meddling little muggle, he would have been top of the class. He growled slightly under his breath and lowered his head somewhat to continue eating his breakfast in silence.

All eyes in the dining hall looked up as there was a skidding of feet and a burgundy haired girl slid to a stop just inside the door. She put a hand to her slightly heaving chest and blushed at the stares of everyone. They act like they've never seen a red head before, she thought. "Um... hey, everyone. I just got transferred here, today. Can someone be so kind as to point out the Slytherin table to me?" She looked pleadingly at the assembly of teenagers.

Draco's breath caught in his throat at the girl's voice. He looked up from his meal and did all he could to prevent his jaw from dropping to the floor. She was absolutely perfect! His seemingly cold silver eyes took in her whole figure. Gorgeous nearly wine-colored hair went just below her shoulders, curling slightly at the bottom. Her eyes were a deep lavender color, something he had never seen before. Even under her robes, her body seemed to have a sort of physical power emanating from it. She reached up and ran a hand through her hair, exposing some of the tanned skin of her arm as the material slipped off it. 

"Hello? Is anybody alive out there?" She spoke again, and it was like music to Draco's ears. A voice that had a dry and sarcastic tone to it, yet it still had a feminine beauty to it.

Almost of it's own volition, Draco's body stood up and he waved to her. "Hey. This is the Slytherin table..." He trailed off as he watched her body sway, as only a female's can, as she walked over to the table.

Everyone at the table, and the whole hall for that matter, blinked in confusion. Since when did Draco welcome newcomers? Even if they were in the same house as he was, it just didn't make any sense. The rest of the dining hall went back to their breakfasts and talked a bit about the new girl before returning to their former conversations. 

Draco's heart pounded in his chest, and he couldn't quite explain it. He'd seen plenty of pretty girls before, but something about this one was different. He stayed calm on the outside and held out his hand in greeting to her. "My name's Draco Malfoy. I don't believe I caught your name, Miss?"

The purple eyed youth grinned and took his hand firmly in hers. "I'm Amethyst, Amethyst Phoenix. Nice to meet you, Draco."

Her hand was warm and quite strong, even for a female. Draco nearly shook himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but resisted the urge with great difficulty. "Have you eaten breakfast yet, Miss Phoenix?"

Her glossy lips smirked as she saw the shocked looks on the faces of the other Slytherins. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "You normally aren't this accepting of people, are you Draco? Your fellow house mates seem to be in shock."

The warm and moist feel of her breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine, but he kept his body still. "You're very observant, Amethyst. It's been awhile since we've had a new Slytherin, so perhaps they've just forgotten how welcoming I can be, at times."

She punched him lightly on the arm. "Loosen up a bit, Draco. You don't have to be so formal, you know. And just so you know, I haven't had breakfast. My stomach can't handle food in the morning."

He nodded and smiled as his tension eased a bit. "Sorry 'bout that."

She winked. "No need to be sorry. A boy as good looking as you is allowed to make mistakes now and then." The whole table gasped in shock at Amethyst's open attitude. "Tell you what, Draco. Just for being so nice to me this morning, after my... nearly comical entrance," she pressed the tip of her index finger to his forehead, "You can call me Meth."

Draco couldn't resist a slight grin. No one had ever been so relaxed around him before. Being a Malfoy had its downfalls. Everywhere he went, people were groveling and sniveling because they feared the wrath of Voldemort. This year might not be so bad after all, he thought.

A few students from the other tables watched the strangely friendly exchange. "Can I see your schedule, Draco?"

"Certainly, Meth." He picked it up from the table and handed it to her. She pulled a neatly folded schedule from her pocket and compared the classes. After a moment, she looked up into his silver eyes and winked again. "Well, well. Whaddya know, Hot Stuff? Our schedules are exactly the same."

Draco tried not to laugh at the pet name she gave him. "Is that your name for me, now?"

She shrugged. "Why not? It's perfectly true. Surely the girls around here have noticed. I can spot a fox a mile away... especially a silver one."

A few girls who were members of the Draco Malfoy fan club had sour looks on their faces. Meth grinned. "So , hot stuff, think you can show me around?"

Draco's tension dissipated and he relaxed completely. He winked his pretty, pale eyelashes at her. "Of course I will, Meth."

"Think we can leave a few minutes early?" She took his hand in hers again and he couldn't help but nod.

The pair left the hall, heading downstairs to the dungeons. Potions was their first class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Problem With Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just a poor kid in high school, so don't sue me, please! I do, however, own Amethyst, and the plot line for this story is all mine.

Back in the dining hall, Dumbledore smiled as he watched the pair go. "They'll make quite a couple, won't they Minerva?"

The owlish teacher grinned at the headmaster in reply. "They do look rather nice together, Albus."

Even Severus Snape seemed to think so, but he sighed. "What do you think will happen to them once he finds out about her? The girl's muggle born, through and through. You know how the Malfoys feel about that."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. A sudden almost-impish grin came over his features. "Who says that Lucius and Narcissa ever have to know? I mean, the girl's whole family was wiped out. There's no way to trace her back to the muggle world."

The others couldn't resist smirking at the headmaster's always enthusiastic attitude. McGonagall looked back at the now empty door and looked back to Snape with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Professor... do you think you could be fashionably late to teaching your class this morning? I'd like to come down with you and see how those two are doing..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine, Minerva. But don't be expecting to see too much from a couple of 15 year olds."

The rest of the hall emptied as the students headed off to their first class. The trio of teachers stayed in the hall for a few moments as they waited. Snape and McGonagall took their time walking to the dungeons, directly outside of the potions class. They both peeked in the door like children watching something they shouldn't be.

In one corner of the room, Amethyst and Draco were sitting together. Draco was sitting backwards in the chair, resting his arms on the back of it as he and the purple eyed girl conversed. 

Snape's jaw nearly dropped in shock. He had never seen Lucius' boy so happy before. There was definitely something special about this muggle girl. She had even more magical potential than Granger, the other non-wizard girl. Her study habits were unbelievable; she had perfect marks on all the entrance exams and all previous grades she had received.

Minerva let out a single, girlish giggle. "I'm glad someone is finally going to make that boy see that life is worth living."

Severus only nodded and walked proudly to the front of the class. Draco turned his attention to the leader of his house, but he did not turn his chair. Meth put her hand on his shoulder and also turned her attention to the potions teacher.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. This is the fifth year for most of you, am I correct?" Some of the students nodded. "As I suspected. Have you all met our new student, as of yet?" Many of the students, nearly all of them, shook their heads and a few muttered "no". 

Snape scowled slightly. "How can you children not notice someone new? I never understood how a newcomer can be missed, but no matter. Her name is Miss Amethyst Phoenix." He pointed to the corner where Meth and Draco were seated together. "Stand up for us, would you please, Miss Phoenix?"

Not wanting to be rude, Meth stood and waved to the gawking class. "Hey, everyone. I think most of you saw me this morning when I made my... entrance into the dining hall. And by the way, thank you so much for helping me find the Slytherin house table." She sat down with a smug look on her face and winked at Draco, an action that nearly everyone saw.

Snape couldn't resist a rare grin at the burgundy haired girl. "Thank you very much, Miss Phoenix. Now, onto the normal safety rules. You've heard them every single year, but you all know the drill by now..."

Meth and Draco completely droned Snape out as he went on about the safety rules they both knew already. Draco by repetition, Meth by reading the books she was given. Either way, they were lost in each other's eyes.

Draco knew he must look comical staring into the depth less violet eyes of this new girl, but he didn't really care. There was something about this girl that was special. This was the happiest and most carefree he had felt in a very long time. It felt as though his soul had been a bird with stones tied to its wings. The presence of Meth had cut these strings, and his attitude soared with this new freedom.

Snape glanced their way, but said nothing as he realized that they weren't paying attention to a word he was saying. The Malfoy child needed a break on occasion. He continued with his lecture without a hitch, feeding them the same introductory lines he did every year.

Meth was so content, she felt as though she could fall asleep if she didn't fear that Draco might disappear. Gazing into his eyes was like staring at liquid quiksilver. A beautiful thing that was rare in any realm. Her heart was free, even if only for the moment, of the pain and loss of her family. Perhaps, just perhaps, Draco would be part of her new family. Surely one as beautiful and kind as Draco would accept her, no matter what her lineage was.

As the students began to file out of the dungeon to head to the second class, Draco took Amethyst's hand in his and gave her a charming smile. She stood with him and wondered what the smile was for. He held her hand as they walked in the halls and he didn't say anything to her.

~*~ 

Through out the whole day, he held her hand as they walked together. The other girls were clearly quite jealous that Meth had won him over so easily. He normally wasn't the type to believe in "love at first sight."

~*~

That night at dinner, there was an extra chair at the Slytherin house table. It was clearly meant for Amethyst. Without a word to the others, the pair sat down together at the table and began eating.

It was clear that the whole house was utterly confused by Draco's behavior and Meth couldn't resist a smile. She knew that there was something special about this boy. He was an exceptional wizard. He sounded as if he wasn't too bad at this sport, Quidditch, that he had spoken of. Brains, a bit of brawn, and good looks to go with the charm he had. What more could a girl ask for?

Draco looked at Meth from the corner of his eye and winked mischievously at her. The whole table was taken aback by his open flirting with this girl he had only known for barely a day. To the both of them, it seemed as if they had been together forever.

A sudden thought crossed Meth's mind. How would Draco's family react to her muggle lineage? She wasn't wizard born, that was for sure. She shook her head slightly to dismiss the thought.

Draco saw this internal conflict and asked, "What's wrong, Meth?"

She gave him a soothing smile. "Nothing to worry about, Hot Stuff. My mind tends to dwell on things it shouldn't, at times..."

He looked at her as if he knew she was lying, but nodded. "I understand, Meth. And I have something I'd like to speak to you about when we're done here..." He leaned over closer to her and his lips brushed her ear. "Something that should be discussed in private."

Meth smirked and said in reply, "Sure thing, hot stuff." Her mind went back to the disturbing thought of what Draco would think of her once he discovered that she was a mudblood. Many horrid scenarios ran through her head, but she dismissed them all as the silver haired youth smiled affectionately at her. Her worries could wait.  
  



	3. The Private Discussion

The rest of the house had gone off to their dorms for the night, and Draco waited impatiently by the door to his. He paced back and forth, not chilled in the slightest although he had long ago taken off his robes. His white wife beater clung to the lithe muscles of his pale torso, muscles which had much more strength in them than they appeared to have.

He wondered if greeting his possible soul mate in his underwear was a wise idea, but he didn't see why not. If he was going to be completely honest with her, it was better not to hide anything. He ran an elegant hand through his silky hair and sighed, jumping slightly as a timid knock came from his door. He calmly walked to the door and opened it.

Meth gave him a friendly wave and he opened the door wider for her, allowing her to walk through it. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and closed the door. He turned to gaze on the beautiful visage of Amethyst and he felt his heartbeat quicken as he looked at her.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and winked at him coquettishly. "What was this thing that you wanted to discuss with me, Draco?" 

His shining silver gaze took in her state of near undress and he merely smiled at her. "Well, Meth, I wanted to discuss... us."

She patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Then sit with me, if you would be so kind."

He resisted the urge to stare at her definitely feminine body that was concealed only by a large tee shirt. Draco sat beside her and rested his forearms on his knees. He looked over at Meth and her gorgeous purple eyes looked deeply into his. "Amethyst..."

"Yes, Draco?" She blinked curiously, although her thoughts were the same as the words he was about to speak.

"Meth... I've never..." He sighed and shook his head. Meth rubbed his back soothingly, as if urging him to go on. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I think..." He straightened his back and looked directly into her crystal clear, dark lavender eyes. "I think I love you, Meth."

Her eyes filled with tears but her voice was as steady as her gaze. "Are you telling me what you truly feel, Draco? You're not just making up some story."

His heart pounded in his chest. Did she actually believe him? Was it possible? "Meth, if there has ever been a time in my life where I could not lie... this would be it. Amethyst Phoenix... I know I love you. With all that I am, every single fiber of my being."

Meth threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her body. "Thank you, Draco." she whispered. "Thank you for being so honest with me." She pressed her face against his shoulder.

The silver haired Slytherin relaxed in her arms and asked softly, "Why are you so glad that I told the truth, Meth?"

"Because, Draco, I know that I was right about you. No matter what the others say, I know that you're a wonderful person. Just the kind of person I want to spend my life with, if that's at all possible." She took a calming breath and said with as much conviction possible, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Every day of my life until now has been hollow and empty. But now... someone has sent me the quiksilver angel I have asked for so many times. To watch over me, to always be with me, and to love me unconditionally forever..."

He cupped her face gently in his palm and brought her gaze up to his. He held her chin up with his fingers and smiled slightly down at her. "Such beautiful words can only come from a beautiful soul..."

His eyelids lowered as he brought his soft lips down to hers. She felt no need to resist and gently pushed her lips up against his. She breathed in his scent as their lips began to move against one another. She put her arms around his neck and felt a strange calmness settle over her.

Meth couldn't help but wonder what the other Slytherins would think if they saw how gentle Draco was being with her. He was practically branded as the school's bad boy. She knew all about his past, all about the Deatheaters in his family. If only he knew about what had happened to her family, and what her family was.

All these thoughts were dismissed from her mind as he wrapped his arms around her. He cradled her head in his right hand and carefully opened her lips with his. Meth slid her tongue along the place where his lips met, gently forcing them apart. Draco slipped his tongue between her lips, stroking and teasing the inside of her mouth expertly. Meth moaned softly against his lips as he explored the dark and moist hollow of her mouth.

She returned his passionate kiss almost instinctively, running the tip of her tongue over the sensitive underside of his. Their lips moved against each other with nearly frenzied movements, as if someone was about to come along and make this wonderful moment end. His arms tightened around her, pressing her body against his. Meth ran her fingers through his silky silver hair and breathed deeply through her nose.

There was a knock at the door and the two Slytherins froze. They looked into each other's eyes and shrugged. If it was something important, they could just come in and tell them, then leave. Draco expertly pressed Meth's back down onto the mattress, moving his body on top of hers without breaking the kiss. He straddled her hips and slowly brought his lips from hers. He whispered against them, "You truly are beautiful, Amethyst..."

She looked up into his eyes and brushed his hair back from his face with her fingertips. "Thank you for this, Draco. But..."

He blinked in curiosity. "But what, love?"

"Draco..." The knock on the door became louder.

"Just a minute, dammit! Hold on!" Draco nearly shouted. He turned his attention back to the woman beneath him. "What is it, Meth?"

"Draco... I'm not like you are. I'm..." The knock became more insistent.

"Just a goddamned minute!"

"Draco, I'm not wizard born.... I'm from a muggle family. Even though they were all killed. I am what I am... And if you don't want anything to do with a mudblood, then I'll understand..." Meth turned her face to the side to try to conceal the tears in her eyes.

Draco didn't seem shocked in the slightest. "Amethyst, listen to me..." He gently turned her face back towards him. "I love you. I don't care what bloodline you come from. I don't care if you're completely muggle, like that Granger girl. If my father disowns me because I've finally found love in a woman who has no magical blood in her... then so be it."

The knocker at the door became impatient and simply opened the door. The pair on the bed looked questioningly at the intruder and their jaws dropped in shock. "P-P-Professor Snape!" They nearly squeaked in unison.

The former Deatheater couldn't resist a grin at the looks of horror on their young faces.  
  



	4. Repercussions

(A/N Thanks for the reviews, fanfic fans! I'm glad to hear that you all like Meth. She says that she likes you people, too. And she also wishes she knew why Snape has that horrid grin on his face... And yes, Snape is a bit OOC in this story, but you people will just have to deal with it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy, because he'd be chained up in my bedroom. I do not own anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of J.K. Rowling. Meth and this plot line, however, DO belong to me. I'm just a poor high school student, so don't sue me, please!  


  
  


Draco and Meth were too shocked to move. What would the head of the Slytherin house do? Would he expel them for such behavior? They simply stared at him, waiting for their judgement to be passed.

Snape clapped his hands. "What a beautiful speech, Mr. Malfoy. Did you really mean everything that you said to this poor girl? Or are you simply telling her what she wants to hear to get something from her...?"

"What would I gain by lying, Professor?" Draco's stupefied expression vanished with a flash of anger. "I may be silver tongued, but I wouldn't lie about something like this. Do you honestly think I would be lying to her, even if she is a muggle, about the fact that I would willingly lay down my life if it meant the preservation of hers?" Draco turned his attention back to Meth and he brushed a few wisps of wine colored hair back from her face. "I could never lie to her, Professor..."

Snape laughed. "I can see that you speak the truth, Draco. But here's a question for you... What will Lucius and Narcissa think? You know how your family feels about mudbloods. They're unclean. They shouldn't mix with the pure bloodlines and sully them."

Draco growled slightly. "Professor... you were here long enough to hear what I said. If my parents disown me, then so be it. I would give up everything to live my life with Meth. And also, what will our punishment be for this? I'd like to know if we're expelled, so I can pack my bags if that's the repercussion for our behavior."

Snape crossed his arms and looked at the pair sprawled on the bed. He resisted the strong urge to smile at both of them. Finally, someone to turn Draco around. Make him see how worthwhile life really is, he thought. "Well, Draco, what if disowning you isn't enough? What if they think that the penalty for your little love tryst is death? Would you be willing to die, before you've even seen half of your life, to be with this girl? This girl you've only just met?"

Draco's back stiffened slightly, but his voice was firm and full of conviction. "If I must die to spend even one more day with her... then yes, I would. My parents can do what they will, they can't keep us apart for long. And you're wrong about having only just met..."

Meth cut him off. "We were together in another time, and another place. It's quite clear. Have you ever heard of love at first sight, Professor?" Snape nodded. "Then doesn't it make perfectly logical sense that this isn't really first sight? Isn't it possible that the reason this happens is because two people were together in another life, and their souls have finally found each other, again?" She ran her hand up and down on Draco's tense left upper arm as if to calm him.

The potions teacher couldn't resist a rare smile at the both of them. "You two just don't give up, do you? Well, let me tell you this.. I'll overlook this little breech of conduct if you two make sure no one else knows when you're... preoccupied. Oh, and do lock the door if you get any more serious than you are now, hm?" He walked out the door without another word, closing it behind him.

The couple was once again reduced to silence. Draco laughed and kissed Meth playfully on the nose. "I think Snape has finally lost it, my love."

"Even if he has, at least it's in our favor, correct?" He nodded. 

"Do you think that maybe we should wait a while before we completely overstep the bounds of proper conduct? I mean, we did just meet in this life, today." 

Meth nodded. "I almost wish I could just sleep up here with you. My bed is going to seem very lonely after being here with you, hot stuff." She winked up at him.

"I don't see why you couldn't just sleep here. If someone comes in and sees us asleep, does it really matter? I'm sure the whole teaching staff already knows. And the other students will know soon enough. Maybe it would be fun to have a few rumors spread about us..." He winked impishly at her.

"Perhaps it would be..." Meth grinned.

"Shall we go to sleep then, my lady love?" He moved his body off of hers and offered her a hand up.

She smiled and took his hand in hers, laughing as he pulled her body close to his. He embraced her warmly and kissed her lips tenderly.

She trailed her fingers to the center of his chest. "You know, Draco... Having a few stories spread about us is going to be great fun." She raised her lips to his again, touching them together only briefly.

Draco grinned and pulled back the covers on his bed, climbing in first. He held them up and Meth got underneath the blankets with him, pulling them down on top of the both of them. She lay on her side, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her body against his. 

He kissed her neck softly and whispered in her ear, "Good night, love."

Meth smiled and whispered back, "Good night, hot stuff." She reached out from under the covers to turn off the lights, and the room was plunged into darkness. The lovers didn't mind it because they were together at last, lying in the warm comfort of each other's arms.


	5. Rumors Bring Freedom(of sorts)

(A/N: Thanks again for the few reviews I've gotten. Even though there aren't many people out there spurring me on to continue writing... I'm gonna do it anyway, just because I can. I enjoy writing, and very soon, you people may be experiencing a lemon. Not in this chapter, but perhaps one or two down the line... So be prepared! *laughs evilly* Oh, and BTW, I mean no offense to the gay community by their little mention in this fic. Yeaaah, anyways, on to the fic!)   
  


Meth and Draco were still sleeping peacefully as everyone was preparing to go down to breakfast, the next morning. Crabbe and Goyle knocked on Draco's door, but Draco buried his head in Meth's neck, hoping that the noise would go away. They knocked again and Draco moaned, "What do you want?!"

"You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't drag your bum out of bed, Draco..." Goyle opened the door and the pair of goons felt their jaws drop in shock. Meth's eyelids fluttered open and blinked at the intruders.

She smiled and yawned sleepily. "Good morning, boys." She snuggled back against Draco and sighed contentedly. The two large boys simply stared at the pair in the bed.

Draco sat up slightly, keeping his arms wrapped around Meth. He blinked away the foggy haze of sleep and yawned. "What are you two morons staring at?"

"T-t-there's a girl in your bed..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course there is! Did you think I was gay? Would you rather it was Potter in my bed than Meth?"

Meth shuddered at that thought. "I'm glad it's me, honey. I think I'd be scared if it was that Potter boy."

Draco kissed the side of her face soothingly. "I think I'd be scared too, love." He looked at the slack-jawed goons. "Well, what are you two still staring at? We'll be down for breakfast, don't worry. Go on, get going." He waved a hand dismissively at them. The two boys made tracks at a speed that seemed impossible for their large frames. 

Meth stretched gracefully and smiled as her back popped loudly. She shrugged her shoulders and put her hand over the one on her waist. "Well, hot stuff, seems like those rumors should be starting rather soon."

Draco laughed, a rare sound to anyone's ears. It was such a beautiful sound when he was truly happy. Meth glanced at her watch and blinked in disbelief. "Draco, we have to haul ass, or we're going to be late..."

"But I don't wanna get out of bed, Meth." Draco whined and kissed her neck repeatedly. "Can't we stay here a few more minutes?"

Meth smiled and turned over so that she was facing him. She looked into the stormy grey pools of his eyes and kissed his forehead softly. "We can only stay if you can get dressed and ready in five minutes and get down to breakfast."

He ran his hand down her side and let it settle on her hip. He winked. "I can do that, Meth. Just for you..." He held her chin in his hand and brought her lips up to his.

Meth rolled over so that her body was on top of his and she kissed him deeply. Her tongue gently wedged between his lips, touching the tip of his playfully. She winked down at him and drew his tongue into her mouth. She pressed it between her lips and slowly slid her mouth back away from his. 

Meth smiled and winked at him again. "Well, well Hot Stuff. Good morning to you, too. It seems as though more than one part of you is up, today."

Draco blushed slightly and drawled, "Evil girl..." He seized her lips again and traced them teasingly, with his tongue. He slowly pulled back, and the two of them breathed deeply.

"I think we should go get ready for classes, lover boy." Meth said softly.

Draco sighed. "Right. Um... Meth?"

She blinked down at him. "Yes, Hot Stuff?"

He grinned. "It's kind of difficult to stand up with you on top of me..."

She grinned in reply. "Aww. Come on. You mean you can't stand up when you have someone who almost weighs as much as you on top of you? Tsk tsk, Hot Stuff." She pulled the blankets from her back and climbed off of Draco, stretching as she stood.

His silver blond hair was slightly disheveled and Meth couldn't resist messing it up further. She ruffled his hair and blew him a kiss as she ran off to her dorm to get dressed. Draco chuckled and shook his head. _What a girl_, he thought. 

He quickly changed his clothes and went down to wait by Meth's dorm. He heard her singing softly to herself as she was getting ready and he listened closely to the words.

_ "Turn it inside out so I can see the part of you that's drifting over me. When I wake you're, you're never there. And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere. You're everywhere. _

_ "Just tell me how we got this far. Just tell me why you're here and who you are. Cause every time I look you're never there, and every time I see you're always there. Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. And everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alo-o-one I'm not alone.. _

_ "I recognize the way you make me feel. I start to think that you might not be real. And since now the water's getting deep, I try to wash the pain away from me. Away from me. Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. Everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alo-o-one. I'm not alone. I am not alone. _

_ "When I touch your hand, it's then I understand that beauty lies within. It's now that we begin. You always light my way. Hope there never comes a da-a-ay, no matter where I go, I always feel you so. Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes, it's you I see. And everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alo-o-one._

_ "Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I catch my breath, it's you I breathe. Everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alo-o-one. I'm not alone. You're in everyone I see. So tell me.... do you see me?"_

The door opened and Meth emerged dressed in her robes, with her hair and make-up neatly done. She laced her arm with his and they made their way down to breakfast.

"You know, Meth... you have a really beautiful singing voice." Draco smiled over at her as she blushed slightly.

"You mean you were listening to me? I normally don't sing for anyone. My voice isn't good enough to sing in front of other people, so I just sing for myself."

He smirked. "You mean you don't like the way your voice sounds. I liked what I heard." Her face turned a bit redder as all eyes in the dining hall turned on them.

A hush fell over the students and the teachers. Draco and Meth held their heads high and glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Meth nodded to him. They looked at the crowd and bowed gracefully, with their arms still linked together. They stood in unison and clapped their hands together. "Thank you, all, you've been a wonderful audience!" Draco waved to them all.

Meth blew them kisses and smiled winningly. She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "You've all been so wonderful..." The couple looked at each other and smirked. Soon after, they both burst into happy laughter. 

The teachers at the head table all had to resist the urge to laugh at the comical entrance. They all looked at each other and smiled in approval. She was definitely what he had needed.

Meth and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and began eating their breakfast with great gusto, wanting to be able to finish before they had to go to class. They were done with the pancakes long before anyone who had been there earlier even thought of finishing.

As usual, the whole table gawked at them. Pansy Parkinson shot Meth several death glares before she decided to say anything. She looked to a few other Slytherins and whispered in a pathetically loud voice, "Have you guys heard about that new girl? I heard that she was sleeping with Draco, last night."

A few of the students glanced her way, but said nothing. "Are you serious? How could a girl like her get a boy like Draco? She's a mudblood, for crying out loud!"

Draco slammed his fist down on the table angrily and stood, pushing his chair back unconsciously. "DON'T YOU SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, EVER AGAIN!" he shouted. A hush fell over the hall again and everyone stared at the Slytherin house table.

Meth took his arm in her hands. "Draco, calm down. They're just being stupid girls. They don't know anything. Just... sit down." She pulled him back down to his seat and kissed his lips soothingly. "Forget about them, hot stuff. If all they can do is gossip, then who needs them, right?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. He sighed, "Right, love."

Pansy got to her feet and shrieked loudly at Meth. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL HIM FROM ME?! YOU LITTLE SKANK, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Pansy drew her wand and pointed it at Meth with intent to harm her.

Meth simply held up her hand and quickly whispered, "_In silentium redigere_." Before any words could escape Pansy's lips, she found that she couldn't speak. She moved her mouth furiously, but no words came from it.

Meth looked calmly at the shocked teachers of the head table. "I'll only take the spell off if you make sure she never draws a wand on me again, Professors."

Dumbledore grinned. "Perhaps we should leave her silent for the day. As punishment for attempting to fight." The other teachers nodded.

Meth nodded and Draco slipped his arm around her waist. "Well, rumors can lead to some good things. Now we don't have to listen to Pansy's voice for the rest of the day!" Draco kissed Meth happily. The rest of the table smirked, a few students chuckling slightly.

Meth was glad that she had taken care of this rumor, but she knew that ones much more vicious were just around the corner. She only hoped that she and Draco could survive them, in their relationship and in the sense of their actual lives.


	6. Alliances Reborn

Alliances Reborn

  
  


(A/N: Okay... it's obvious that none of you read this, but perhaps you should. If you were all paying attention, you'd know why I rated this as NC-17. It's because there is going to be some sex in here very soon, and I will not hide details just because someone might become offended. And as some of you said, I know Snape is being too nice, but why does he always have to be the bad guy? If Draco can be good for once, why not Snape too, hmm? And why was someone upset by the fact that there was an unofficial Draco Malfoy fan club? How could you not love that misunderstood Slytherin boy? On top of being a rather skilled wizard, he's quite good looking, ya know. And I don't think the "ferret boy" thing is very nice. I think I've taken enough of your time with this thing, so I hope you read it and stop asking me the same questions now.)

Disclaimer: You know the drill, all Potter related things are the property of J.K. Rowling.

It had been several weeks since Pansy's attempted attack on Meth. For a muggle, Meth had proved that her knowledge of magic was equal, if not higher than, that of Hermione Granger. Pansy had been trying to sabotage the purple eyed girl in many ways, and not one of them had succeeded.

Pansy had put peroxide in Meth's shampoo, which Meth had smelled before any of it even touched her hair. After that, Meth had been careful before applying any type of cleanser or cosmetics. Meth was no fool, and if she let her guard down, even once, Parkinson would get her. Meth refused to let that shrieking girl get the better of her.

After several other attempts to make Amethyst look like a fool, Meth knew that it would only be a matter of time before Pansy confronted her physically. Draco had only gotten closer to Meth as the days went by, and the closer her got, the more enraged Pansy seemed to become.

'Too damned bad for her. Maybe she should have treated him like a person, rather than a mere stepping stone on her way to the top. At least now, Draco doesn't have to settle for a trophy wife. He's finally found the love he was looking for... in me." Meth sighed.

"Meth? Are you alright, hun?" Draco's drawling voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just thinking about... things. Nothing to worry about, lover."

His gaze connected with hers and he glanced at Pansy. Meth nodded and Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry about her. You've got ten times as many spells under your belt as she does, love. I'm sure you've got that many up your sleeves, as well."

Meth looked at him from the corner of her eye and smirked. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel better about herself, don't you, Hot Stuff?"

Draco shrugged and took a bite of his roast beef. Meth grinned evilly and flicked a small piece of a roll at Draco. It hit him in the chest and she looked around innocently. Draco smirked and resumed eating his dinner, only to be assaulted by another flying chunk of bread. He was about to make this game a bit more interesting…

Draco caught the next piece, which seemed rather large to him, and he gave Meth a wicked grin of his own. "You're in for it now, Meth…"

She looked at him and blinked with child-like innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Draco?"

He winked at her. "There's always a consequence when you do something naughty, Meth." She grinned and had a feeling she was going to like this consequence. She looked at the bread in his hand and wondered what he planned on making her do to rectify her little prank. She laughed as he put the offensive roll between his teeth and mouthed around it, "Come and get it, Meth."

She leaned over towards him and kept her lips a hair's breadth away from his. A few of the other Slytherins looked on in disgust as Meth curled her tongue around the piece of bread and expertly took it from his mouth. She chewed on it for a moment before swallowing it and the two of them laughed. 

~*~

Harry Potter and Ron Weasely watched the two Slytherins with slight shock on their faces. How could a girl like Meth think she was in love with someone like Draco? It didn't make sense to the two of them. And Hermione was a different story altogether. 

She thought that, surely, Malfoy had cast some sort of charm spell on the new girl. She hadn't seen one done too many times before, but it had happened in other places, she was sure. Hermione frowned slightly. Why did Draco have to be so damned happy? She was used to having a miserable attitude because of him, but ever since Meth had shown up, Draco had stopped all the taunts for her being a "mudblood".

Ron and Harry looked at her and wondered what she was muttering about. "Is something wrong, 'Mione?" Ron blinked when she shook her head. "Alright, 'Mione. If you say so..."

"You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong! Look at that girl! From the moment she walked in here, she's had Malfoy wrapped around her little finger! Perhaps she was the one who put a charm spell on him..." she said vehemently under her breath.

Harry cleared his throat as she trailed off. "Um... 'Mione? Why exactly do you care that Draco has a girlfriend, now? Don't you like the fact that he hasn't been harassing us at all since Meth got here?"

She sighed. "I suppose so, Harry. But don't you think that it's a bit strange? I mean, she just stumbled in here, and it's as if Malfoy fell in love with her on sight. After all these years of yanking Pansy Parkinson around, don't you wonder what made him change his mind?"

Ron shook his head. "Pansy's a loud and obnoxious girl. The only reason Malfoy was with her, or she with him, was for the trophy effect. Now that he's got a girl who's all muggle, no offense 'Mione, his parents are likely going to get rid of one of them. You know how the Malfoys feel about muggles 'sullying' their pure bloodline." He broke off and rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Speak of the devils, here they come, you two..." He glanced their way and the other two got the hint. They were all prepared for an attack by Malfoy, since he had been shirking his duties as Harry's school nemesis.

The young couple walked up to the Gryffindor table and everyone kept a wary eye on the silver blond haired heir of Slytherin. He had his arm around Meth's waist, and she the same to him. Harry smirked, it was as if the two were connected at the hip or something. "Can we help you with something, Malfoy?" Hermione made sure to keep her voice polite and congenial.

He gave Hermione a smile that made her heart beat faster. She had never seen him smile when he was happy before, and unfortunately, for her, it made him seem even more handsome than before. "I just thought I'd come over to say hello to you all. It has been awhile since we got into a scrape of some sort, and I'm glad of it. So you all know, I think this girl here has finally opened my eyes. The only reason I hated you, especially you 'Mione, was because it was how I was taught. 

"My father has kept me in his shadow for far too long. I plan on having my own life, not the reproduction of the life and times of Lucius Malfoy. I've gotten rid of my trophy wife, which is all my mother ever was. I've finally found someone who loves me, and that I can love in return. I only hope that you three can find that special someone for yourselves one day..." He turned as if to walk away, but looked back over his shoulder. "And 'Mione... I'm sorry I ever called you a mudblood."

The pair of Slytherins made their way out of the hall and Hermione stared dumbly after them. "Guys... did you just hear what I heard?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "We heard him, 'Mione. And you know... I think that the little ferret actually meant it, too." Ron chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I wonder if this means that life at Hogwarts will become a bit easier?" Harry asked more of himself than anyone else.

Hermione nodded. "You guys... I think we may have just made allies with our rival house."

Ron shrugged. "Those two are excellent with magic, and maybe Malfoy isn't so horrid after all. That could be a good thing, you know, 'Mione."

"It'll make games of Quidditch more interesting, " Harry mused. The Gryffindor trio finished their dinner and headed off to their house's common room.

  
  



	7. The Challenge

The Challenge

  
  


"That is it! I have had it with that horrid little mudblood girl! She's going to pay for taking him from me and making me look like a fool!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked at her reflection in the mirror, as if the mirror would respond.

She hastily dragged a brush through her hair and tossed it down onto the vanity mirror table with a loud crashing noise. She stormed from her room and headed to Meth's dorm room. 

~*~

Meth smiled at herself as she heard Pansy come tearing down the hallway towards her bedroom. She could nearly feel the anger emanating from the girl from here. 'You're a fool to think you can try to harm me more than twice and come out alive, Parkinson.' Meth thought viciously.

She glanced at her watch. She was supposed to be meeting with Draco soon. Nothing would keep Meth from him, especially some crazy girl who was out for nothing more than a quick way to the top.

~*~

Pansy pounded her fist on the door to Meth's room. "Open this door right now, you little whore! I'm not going to give up and let you have Draco so easily! Come out and fight me, mudblood!" Her moronic screams echoed through the halls, and Meth calmly opened the door.

"Can I help you, Miss Parkinson?" Meth asked politely with a smirk on her face. 

Pansy's face was flushed red with anger. "Yes, you can help me!" With that said, Pansy slapped the taller girl across the face, turning her head to the side.

Meth calmly turned her face back towards Pansy and carefully touched her lips with her fingertips. She looked at them slowly, seeing a crimson gleam on her skin. She looked slightly down into Pansy's face, but she remained calm.

Pansy looked at Meth proudly. "So, you mudbloods do bleed the same color as we do. Isn't that a surprise?"

Meth narrowed her eyes at the offensive little wench and grabbed two fistfuls of her robes, up by her shoulders. Meth slammed Pansy up against the wall, her feet dangling from the air. Pansy cried out in pain as her head hit the wall.

"Now… you listen to ME, you little harlot. If you ever, EVER, touch me like that again…" Meth forced Pansy to look into her eyes. "I WILL kill you, make no mistake. No one strikes me like that without having to pay some recompense for it…" Meth trailed off as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were unmistakably Draco's.

Meth's voice was dangerously quiet. "Do you understand me, Parkinson?"

Pansy said nothing and Meth slammed her against the wall again, making Pansy whimper softly. "I SAID, do you understand me?"

Pansy nodded with tears in her eyes. "Good. Now, about your recompense, Miss Parkinson…"

Draco stopped right next to them and looked at the situation with a confused expression on his face. "Um… Meth? What's going on, here?"

"Nothing, Draco. Absolutely nothing." She turned her attention back to Pansy. "You and I are going to have a little duel, Miss Parkinson. No magic, no weapons, just good old hand-to-hand combat. We're going to have this duel tonight, out by the lake, at midnight. Be there… or I'll come get you…" Meth's voice trailed off into a growl.

Pansy nodded quickly, not wanting to evoke any more wrath from the girl with wine colored hair. Meth dropped her to the floor and Pansy ran off to her room crying, but not sobbing.

Draco looked at Meth strangely. "Meth, love, what happened?"

Meth wiped her lips again, trying to stop the bleeding of her lower lip. "The bitch slapped me," she growled. "For no reason at all." She clenched her fist and hit the wall with it, slightly denting the wood by accident.

Draco had never seen anyone so calm and so angry at the same time. "Meth, is there anything I can do for you?" His voice was soft as he looked at her in concern.

She turned to him slowly and whispered, "Yes, there is something you can do for me. Make sure I'm still awake at midnight, tonight. That girl is going to pay for all that she's tried to do to me."

Draco looked somewhat taken aback, but he nodded in compliance. It was on now, the gauntlet had been thrown, and one of the girls might not survive their duel.


	8. Preparations

Preparations

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews people! And now that the chapter upload is back up, I'll be working on this a lot more now! Enjoy!)

  
  


Meth slept peacefully from seven until eleven-thirty. Draco sat by her bed and watched over her while she slept. He wished she wouldn't do this simply because he was afraid that she would get hurt. He didn't doubt her abilities as a fighter; he had seen how easy it was for her to lift things that most of the boys couldn't. There was no doubt that she was strong, but he worried nonetheless. If anything happened to her...

Meth suddenly sat up straight in her bed with a gasp, clutching the thick comforter to her chest. She blinked in the darkness at the silhouette beside her and shook her head as she realized it was only Draco. She threw her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Bad dream, love?"

She nodded slightly. "Pansy cheated and killed me, and... and stole you back from me..." Draco blinked in slight shock as he felt damp tears on his neck.

"Meth, it's alright. I'm here with you, and there is no way that I'll ever let Pansy back into my life. About her killing you, I plan on checking to make sure she doesn't have a wand or anything up her sleeves. So don't worry about it, hun."

Meth took a shaky breath and nodded again. "Thank you, Draco." She kissed his neck softly. "I love you, ya know." 

Draco smiled and held her in his arms, pressing his face into her hair. He pressed his lips gently to the top of her head and whispered softly, "I know, Meth, I know." He lifted her chin gently and winked. "Don't worry about Pansy, love. She can hardly handle a wand, what makes you think she can do any better with her fists?"

Meth laughed slightly and sniffled. "I guess you're right, Draco. I mean, what's a pureblooded Slytherin got on a muggle who's been practicing magic since before she could walk? Taking Latin for all those years makes creating spells on the spot a whole lot easier, you know."

Draco grinned as her mood improved. "Think you should get dressed and ready to go?"

Meth nodded and laughed as she tossed the covers off her body, jumping out of the bed and onto the floor. She landed gracefully on her feet and bowed dramatically. "I think that street clothes will be more appropriate for this fight than school robes. Don't you agree, hun?"

Draco smirked and nodded. He walked to her door and opened it, glancing back over his shoulder. "I'll stand guard out here while you change. Make sure no assassins get to you before you can fight." He winked and closed the door behind him, leaving Meth to look through her normal clothes for her fighting apparel.

She smiled as she found what she had been looking for and pulled the outfit from her dresser. She pulled the clothing on and stepped out of her room, taking Draco by the arm and heading towards the lake with a determined stride. It's on now, Parkinson, she thought somewhat bitterly.


	9. Face Off

Quiksilver Eternity Under Amethyst Skies

Chapter 9:Face Off

Gwynneth de Lioncourt

Warnings: This chapter is probably going to be quite violent, since this is where Pansy and Meth have their fight, after all. Possibility that you might see some blood and various other side effects of physical fights.

Notes: You all know the disclaimer bit. And for Talie Z(who's too much of a coward to leave her real name- Eminem sucks, and also you need to learn to spell. If you're going to insult me, learn how to spell things properly.) If you don't like the way the story is going, then you can just leave my writing alone. No one told you that you had to read this, so take a hike and go pick on someone who really gives a damn. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I hope you were all able to survive... And now, on to chapter 9!   
  
  
  


Draco was jolted from his vigil as Meth grabbed his arm and pulled him along behind her. She held up her wand with the other hand and muttered, "Lumos.." A small globe of light flickered into existence in the darkness. 

Draco couldn't see very well, but the clothes that Meth was wearing were very different from the normal attire she wore to class. There was a slight shine coming from the black suit that covered her from neck to toe. She wore black fingerless leather gloves on her hands, and he knew that this was more serious than anyone had imagined. Amethyst didn't take fighting lightly, and she looked for all the world like a dominatrix with her black leather suit.

The blond Slytherin couldn't hear any normal noises coming from the rooms that they passed. No sounds that would tell of the sleeping bodies within. 'That's strange,' he thought. Meth seemed to notice it as well, for her body tensed slightly. She had known that people would come to watch, there were always spectators at fights, but it seemed as if the whole Slytherin House was going to be out there waiting. 

They left the school behind and began their trek toward the lake. Meth killed the light coming from her wand and the couple was plunged into nearly pitch blackness. Draco's eyes took a moment to adjust, but Meth's eyes were used to the lack of light in seconds. He thought this was a bit strange, and he decided to ask her about it later.

As they neared the lake, both of them heard numerous voices. Far more voices than there should have been. There was a large fire built near the water, and hundreds of students were gathered near it. People from all grades and ages were there to see this fight. 'This is wrong!' Meth's mind screamed at her. 'Don't they know that they could be hurt?!'

Meth let go of Draco's hand and she walked into the light so that everyone could see her. "Everyone! Listen to me!" She held her hands up to get their attention. The small talk that had been going on stopped and all eyes turned to her. A few of the boys whistled, but she shot them a withering glance and they silenced immediately. "You shouldn't all be here! You could end up getting hurt!"

Some people laughed and she muttered, "Tacete!" The whole crowd was effectively silenced. Meth couldn't resist a smug little smile. "Thank you very much, everyone. And now that I have your attention, I'm sure you're all wondering about a few things. The first being this; How am I able to perform magic without a wand? Am I correct in my assumption?" Many heads nodded. 

"Thought so. My dear wizards, and muggles alike, I am able to do this because I was raised to do so. I never held a wand until I came here, and that's just the way it is. And now, if you all know what's good for you, you'll get lost before you make a scene and Dumbledore is woken up by your noise. This fight is NOT for your viewing pleasure, it is to settle something." She waved her arm in an all encompassing motion. "What was done, now undo. Minime tacete." 

Everyone could talk again, and they were quite willing to do so. "SILENCE! You shall all leave now lest I burn your hides to cinders!" Meth roared and held a ball of flame above her palm menacingly. There was a dangerous glint in her dark lavender eyes that dared them all to disobey. None did. They all nearly ran back to their quarters and went straight to bed.

Meth's shoulders slumped and she sighed gratefully. Draco patted her back. "Good show, Meth. Are you ready to get this over with?"

She nodded and straightened, cracking her back loudly as she did so. She looked at Pansy. "Alright, Parkinson. Let's do this." Meth took a fighting stance and Draco stepped back.

Pansy made a show of tossing her wand to the side. Meth smirked at the display. "I'm proud of you, Parkinson. You do have some honor in you, after all."

Pansy said nothing but put her guard up and stared at Meth in anticipation. The taller girl smiled and held her arm extended before her. She beckoned Pansy with a mocking motion of her fingers. Pansy complied and dashed forward with a cry of, "DEATH TO MUGGLES!"

Meth narrowed her eyes and braced herself. Pansy sloppily swung her fist at Meth, level with her temple. Meth ducked and punched Pansy's stomach as she ran beneath Pansy's arm and stood behind her. Amethyst took a step back, wanting to give Pansy a fair chance for her display of courage.

Pansy spun to face the taller girl and held a hand to her stomach for a second before charging again. She stopped short of Meth and swung a fist at her head again. Meth ducked and Pansy kicked the girl squarely on the jaw. Meth leapt back and spat blood onto the ground. She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Meth smiled disarmingly at Pansy, but the shorter witch wasn't falling for it.

"Nice move, Parkinson. I never saw it coming. But now... you do realize that I have to even the score." Pansy simply narrowed her eyes and snarled in reply. Meth blinked. "Being a bit nasty now, aren't we?"

The burgundy haired girl leapt into the air and landed on her hands near Pansy. She crouched and swept the shorter Slytherin's legs out from under her. Meth's knee came up and hit Pansy in the back as she fell toward the ground. Meth slid her leg back quickly and stood tall, her hands clenched into fists.

Pansy gasped but slowly pushed herself back to her feet. The blow had hit her directly in her kidneys, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Meth waited as she recovered, it wasn't right to kick someone when they were down. Pansy finally straightened and pointed at Meth. "That's it, mudblood. You're finished."

Meth blinked in confusion and shrugged. "We'll see about that, Parkinson." Before Pansy could blink, Meth flipped forward and wrapped her legs around her neck. She used the power in her legs to swing the girl over her head and onto her stomach. Meth landed hard on the ground and jumped back into a defensive crouch.

Neither moved for some time until Pansy groaned softly. She pushed her torso up with her arms and turned her dirty face to the other girl. Pansy grinned and got to her feet. She looked down at Meth and her cheerful demeanor vanished. She savagely swung another kick at Meth, landing it on her temple before the purple eyed girl could dodge it. Pansy spat dirt from her mouth onto the taller girl. "Filthy mudblood..." she said vehemently.

Meth lay sprawled out on the ground, temporarily stunned. Pansy took the opportunity to pummel Meth's ribs with kicks. Meth came to and grabbed Pansy's ankle, yanking her from her feet. "I've had it with you, Parkinson!" she said as Pansy fell to the ground with an exhalation of air. Meth jumped onto the other girl and straddled her hips, pinning the shorter girl down. Pansy pushed at Meth's thighs, trying to get free. "You're not getting away now, Parkinson..." her voice was dark and ominous. 

"And now, Parkinson, prepare to die..." Meth pulled her fist back and brought it down with great force on Pansy's nose, breaking it and bringing forth a gush of blood. Pansy screamed and Meth brought her fist down again, snapping the other girl's head to the side. 

She prepared to strike again when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back angrily and her face softened when she saw Draco looking at her with concern. She nodded and he let go of her wrist. Meth looked back at Pansy and saw that the girl didn't move. Her chest rose and fell steadily, but the pain had knocked her unconscious. Meth wiped blood from her temple, not sure if it was hers or Pansy's. 

She carefully picked Pansy up and handed her to Draco. She picked up Pansy's wand and handed it to him as well, not wanting to leave any evidence of what had happened. "Take her to the infirmary, Draco. I can't do it dressed like this. Make up some story about what happened if you have to, but take her there. They'll fix her nose."

Draco nodded and walked off to take Pansy to Madam Pomfrey. Meth sighed and rubbed her temple softly, wincing as she touched it. "That girl had one hell of a kick..." she muttered. She walked slowly back to the Slytherin House. She gave the password and climbed the stairs to her dormitory. After cleaning herself up, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. 

As much as she hated to admit it, she hoped that Pansy would be alright. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. The Favor

Chapter 10:The Favor  
  


Last chapter, folks! Hope you enjoy it! And maybe I'll do a sequel to this. The ending does sort of leave it open for that.

  
  


Meth sat in her room the whole night, pondering what she had done. She had long since changed into her robes for that morning, knowing that she'd get no sleep. "All these years... I shouldn't have used my training! If Draco hadn't stopped me, I would have..."

"Pansy would be dead, Meth."

Gasping, the red haired girl looked at the source of the voice. "Draco..." she averted her eyes and stopped talking.

She felt his weight on the bed beside her and he set his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Talk to me, Meth. It's obvious that something's wrong."

Closing her eyes, Meth took a deep and cleansing breath. "You're right, Draco. I should probably stop hiding the truth. I know I can trust you..." With a sigh she muttered, "Evanescere opinio vana."

Draco watched silently as Meth's whole body changed. Her red hair became shorter and turned a deep brown color. Meth's purple eyes turned a muddy brown. Her features became sharper, more angular. She was at least four inches shorter than she had been.

"A glamour. This leads to something else, doesn't it?" Draco's voice was emotionless.

Meth nodded slowly. With a quick gesture, she pulled up the left sleeve of her robe. Draco's breath caught in his throat at what he saw: the mark of a Deatheater. His cool exterior vanished for only a moment, the calm mask soon replacing it.

"One of the Deatheaters was a martial arts master. I learned some things from her." Meth's voice was higher and less sultry than it had been before.

Draco took his hand away from her shoulder as though he had been burned. His fists clenched in his lap as he stated rather than asked, "You're friends with my father, then."

Meth didn't say anything. "Why are you here, Meth?"

"To try to show you the Way... your father wants you at his side, Draco. He's..."

"Stop," he cut her off. "You mean to tell me that this whole... thing, was part of some scheme?"

"It was... at first. I started actually falling for you, Draco. Forgot all about the mission. Until Pansy hit me... then it all came back in a rush. The tortures, the training..."

"But does that really matter, Meth? The whole thing started as a lie. It ends now, Meth. You can go tell my father that his little plan failed. I pity you for falling victim to the silver tongue of Lucius Malfoy." His tone was slightly vehement as he got to his feet.

As Draco made his way to the door, Meth called his name. He turned back to her slowly and her face was somber, tears on her cheeks. "Tell everyone that I left. It... it was too much for me to handle. Do me this favor, for the sake and remembrance of all the good times we had together."

Before the Slytherin boy could respond, she vanished. All of her things were gone, not a trace of anything to prove that she had ever been in this room. There was a strong feel of magic in the air and he headed to the main hall to wait for breakfast.

He sat in his chair with his head in his hands. "Something wrong, Mister Malfoy?"

'Dumbledore...' Aloud, he said, "Meth left. It was too much for her to handle."

The old wizard gave him a doting smile. "You and I know the truth, Draco. As does Professor Snape. The rest of the school has had all memory of her erased."

Draco nodded numbly. The hall began to fill with students and teachers, Dumbledore making his way to the head table. Food magically appeared and Draco ate in silence, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. Her chair was gone.

The others at the table chattered away, none of them glancing at Pansy as she came in late. All of her wounds and injuries had been completely healed. She gave Draco a friendly smile which he returned quickly.

Later, in Potions, Snape was assigning new partners. "Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley."  
  


The End


End file.
